wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wigglepedia
Welcome-slide-2019.png|Welcome to Wigglepedia!|linktext=Learn new things and tidbits about all eras and versions of The Wiggles! Emma2-Slide.png|New CD and DVD!|link=Category:New Releases|linktext=Check out the newest releases, including "Emma! 2" on CD and "Emmatastic!" on DVD! ClassicWiggles-Slide.png|Classic albums on digital!|link=Classic Wiggles|linktext=The "Classic Wiggles" line of albums makes its grand return to digital platforms! FunAndGamesTourSlide.png|The Wiggles on Tour!|link=Fun and Games Tour!|linktext=See The Wiggles live at their Fun and Games Tour! Commencing in Australia in March 2020. Welcome to Wigglepedia, the unofficial database on the famous children's band, The Wiggles! Formed in 1991, The Wiggles currently consist of founding member Anthony Field (blue), as well as Lachy Gillespie (purple), Simon Pryce (red), and Emma Watkins (yellow). For over 25 years, they've released countless beloved and award-winning CDs, DVDs, TV series, books and more all across the world! AnthonyWiggle.png|Anthony Wiggle|link=Anthony Wiggle EmmaWiggle.png|Emma Wiggle|link=Emma Wiggle LachyWiggle.png|Lachy Wiggle|link=Lachy Wiggle SimonWiggle.png|Simon Wiggle|link=Simon Wiggle CaptainFeathersword.png|Captain Feathersword|link=Captain Feathersword (character) DorothytheDinosaur.png|Dorothy the Dinosaur|link=Dorothy the Dinosaur (character) HenrytheOctopus.png|Henry the Octopus|link=Henry the Octopus (character) ShirleyShawntheUnicorn.png|Shirley Shawn the Unicorn|link=Shirley Shawn the Unicorn (character) WagstheDog.png|Wags the Dog|link=Wags the Dog (character) GregWiggle.png|Greg Wiggle|link=Greg Wiggle JeffWiggle.png|Jeff Wiggle|link=Jeff Wiggle MurrayWiggle.png|Murray Wiggle|link=Murray Wiggle SamWiggle.png|Sam Wiggle|link=Sam Wiggle TheToiletSong17.png|*NEW* "The Toilet Song"|link=The Toilet Song ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown.png|"Come on Down to Wiggle Town"|link=Come on Down to Wiggle Town DothePropeller!37.png|"Do the Propeller!"|link=Do the Propeller! WiggleTime(1998)246.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear"|link=Rock-a-Bye Your Bear YummyYummy(1998)14.jpg|"Hot Potato"|link=Hot Potato FruitSalad-1998.jpg|"Fruit Salad"|link=Fruit Salad TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)4.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car"|link=Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2006.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)"|link=Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) GettingStrong.jpg|"Getting Strong!"|link=Getting Strong! (song) TheShimmieShake.jpg|"The Shimmie Shake!"|link=The Shimmie Shake! MonkeyMan.jpg|"Monkey Man" (feat. Kylie Minogue)|link=Monkey Man Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2013.png|"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star"|link= Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies-2013.jpg|"Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies!" SaytheDance,DotheDance.jpg|"Say the Dance, Do the Dance"|link=Say the Dance, Do the Dance WigglyConcert18.png|"Emma's Yellow Bow"|link=Emma's Yellow Bow See more here 3673610.jpg|'*NEW*' Party Time!|link=Party Time! (album) TheBestOfTheWiggles.jpg|The Best of The Wiggles|link=The Best of The Wiggles (album) HitSongsandRarities-CD.jpg|Hits and Rarities|link=Hits And Rarities SurferJeff coverCD-1.jpg|Surfer Jeff|link=Surfer Jeff Let's Eat Wiggles CD.jpg|Let's Eat!|link=Let's Eat! (album) YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing(album).jpg|You Make Me Feel Like Dancing|link=You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (album) RacingtotheRainbow(album).jpg|Racing to the Rainbow|link=Racing to the Rainbow (album) Hoop-Dee-DooIt'saWigglyParty-Album.jpg|Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party|link=Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party (album) TootToot!Album.jpg|Toot Toot!|link=Toot Toot! (album) Wiggly,WigglyChristmasAlbumRe-Release.png|Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas|link=Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1996 album) YummyYummyAlbum.jpg|Yummy Yummy|link=Yummy Yummy (album) See more here TheWiggles'BigBalletDay!titlecard.jpeg|'*NEW*' The Wiggles' Big Ballet Day!|link=The Wiggles' Big Ballet Day! (video) NurseryRhymetitlecard.png|Nursery Rhymes|link=Nursery Rhymes (video) TakingOff!-TitleCard.jpg|Taking Off!|link=Taking Off! (video) HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013)TitleScreen.jpg|Hot Potatoes!|link=Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2014 video) Celebration!TitleCard.jpg|The Wiggles Celebration! TheWiggles'BigBirthday!TitleCard.jpg|The Wiggles' Big Birthday!|link=The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (video) PopGotheWiggles-TitleCard.jpg|Pop Go The Wiggles!|link=Pop Go The Wiggles! (video) HereComestheBigRedCartitlecard.jpg|Here Comes the Big Red Car|link=Here Comes The Big Red Car (video) YuleBeWiggling-TitleCard.jpg|Yule Be Wiggling|link=Yule Be Wiggling (video) It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld!Title.jpg|It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!|link=It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (video) WiggleTime1998titlecard.jpg|Wiggle Time!|link=Wiggle Time! (1998 video) See more here IMG 3197.jpg|Emma! *NEW* TV Series 2|link=Emma! (TV Series 2) Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!.png|Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! (TV Series)|link=Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! (TV Series) Ready,Steady,Wiggle!-TitleCard.jpg|Ready, Steady, Wiggle! TV Series 1 & 2|link=Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series) TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Logo.jpg|The Wiggles TV Series 1|link=The Wiggles (TV Series 1) TheWigglesLogoinTVSeries2.jpg|The Wiggles TV Series 2|link=The Wiggles (TV Series 2) Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)titlecard.png|Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (The Wiggles TV Series 3)|link=Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (TV Series) TheWigglesShow!.jpg|The Wiggles Show! (The Wiggles TV Series 4 & 5)|link=The Wiggles Show! (TV Series) WiggleandLearn-TVSeriesTitleCard.png|Wiggle and Learn (The Wiggles TV Series 6)|link=Wiggle and Learn (TV Series) DorothytheDinosaur(TVSeries2).jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur|link=Dorothy the Dinosaur (TV Series) Emma!(TVSeries).png|Emma! TV Series 1|link=Emma! (TV Series 1) Lachy!.png|Lachy!|link=Lachy! (TV Series) WiggleTown!TitleCard.png|Wiggle Town!|link=Wiggle Town! (TV Series) Read more here Don't believe everything you read here. Many pages on this site can be edited by anyone, and a lot of untrue things either go unnoticed by our administrators, or are very difficult to fix if they spread over many pages. While we intend to correct as many pages as possible, just know to look out for potentially sketchy or flat out false information. To contribute to Wigglepedia, you are required to follow The Wigglepedia Rules. What do you think of The Wiggles' Party Time! album? I love it I'm indifferent about it I hate it Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Templates Category:Important Category:Wigglepedia Category:The Wiggles Category:Home Category:Community